Arc 8 - Vengeance, Vigilantism and Vindication (Unearthly Tether)
The party has a rough start to their time in Nulinvermark, despite being given a clear lead on a family member of Lucy. Adora and Jimi have an altercation with Dohrnish law enforcement for the sake of a beggar, to which their benefactor responds by escalating whilst freeing Jimi from prison. Whilst the party are communing with Lucy's grandfather, they are assaulted by orcs at the behest of Udvaskr, leader of the Dohrnish contingent in Nulinvermark. They lose nearly all of their items, including the bag of holding and the hilt of Bondbreaker, and Jimi loses his life when trying to get them back. The party pull together and ally themselves with a rebellious group, whilst Adora makes friends with a rather distracted Incomo. They meet with the ship that their benefactor organised for their travel to the Northern Frosts and are reminded of their promise to retrieve some of the crew from a vampire that has been terrorizing the port. They meet Carlo, a Gnommish gunslinger and he chooses to help them, that he might leave port sooner. After a brief investigation, they manage to bait the vampire into attacking, but it escapes after briefly taking Adora's life. Lucy's grandfather collects her and takes her to safety, allowing the party to plan without fear of reprisal against her. They have a few run ins with the Slave Knights of Dohrn before Carlo, Snelm and Yash get captured midway through the party's plans to raid Udvaskr's manor and put on trial for heresy. Callien and Korrig split off from Adora after gathering allies to perform the raid as planned, whilst Adora takes the gathered allies and moves to interrupt the execution. This is later known as The Battle of Vetorri Plaza. They rescue their friends and prepare to depart towards the Northern Frosts. Synopsis Characters Player Characters: *Jimi Jostar *Korrig *Snelm Brightstone *Yasheritska *Adora Hawkinsight *Callien Felrasi *Tomsa Jean von Vencarlo, or Carlo Non-Player Companions *Lucirialla Imeroth, or Lucy *Elessa Alcroft *Sanders *Rosy Non-Player Characters: *The Maestro *Gard, Human Slave Knight *Patriarch Udvaskr, Dohrnish Priest of Iske **His entourage, including Trovjat and the Manor Guards *Ask, Lucy's grandfather *Kosyak Vyache, Hunter Captain and Priest of Iske *The Rebellion **Questor Radayne, Orc Paladin of Vis **Rana Kestrel, Gnommish mechanist **Catalla Vorhurst, Elven Sorceress **Peter Stock, Human Blacksmith **Harkley Grumblewell, Dwarven former guard captain. *Incomo *Damien *The Crew of the Svit adu Urst **Captain Glynis Issylt **Fern Bronna, Quartermaster **Axus Ral, Boatswain *Darlon, Halfling Vampire survivor *LeVaille the Black, Elven Slave Knight *Jotann, Watcher over Tomoe's Forge *Laksha the Red, Orcish Slave Knight *The Beast of the Harbour, Vampire *The Halflings **Ri of Nibley, Fiona Corcc **Harris, son of Ferin *Kherran forces **Major Lee Gildarts **Admiral Eleanor Otra *Melius Travat, helpful mage apprentice *Tomoe Locations *Tieremoore **Trisa's Tea Shoppe *Nulinvermark **The Maestro's Manor **The Docks in the Harbein district **The Vampire's Den **The Docks in the Amrinn district **The College of Nulinvermark **Vetorri Plaza **The Vale Manor **Tomoe's Forge Category:Unearthly Tether Category:Unearthly Tether - Sessions